The Dakov's Daughter
by Silent Knight in Training
Summary: You dropped your wand!" He said stopping her. She turned and looked at him, both realizing what he had just said. "You're a wizard!" JustinOC
1. Introducing Myra Dakov

**Disclaimer: I don't own WoWP or anyone else, and I _do_ own Myra Dakov, and her family. That's really it for now.**

**A/N: There really aren't that many WoWPCharOC stories, and I don't know why... there's like... 30... they're in my C2 called "Calling All Wizards!" which is CharOC stories, so check that out too! Oh and review please!**

**Chapter 00: Introducing Myra Dakov**

"Everyone, we have a foreign exchange student coming with us this year... Her name is Myra Dakov, a transfer from..." The teacher looked over, stumbling over where she was from. A sandy blonde haired girl walked in with bright yet dark purple eyes. She had on a button up colar shirt with a purple tie along with a matching purple knee length skirt with knee high white stockings and black shoes.

"My name is Myra Dakov, a transfer from Russia." She said with a small smile. "I will only be here for a semester before returning home." She had a light accent that she had obviously been trying to find so that everyone could understand her.

"You can sit next to... Justin Russo." The teacher spoke pointing over towards Justing.

"Thank you very much." She said nodding before walking over and sitting at the high table in the AP Chemistry classroom. She slipped her black messenger bag ontop of the table and pulled out her notebook and pen, starting to take notes. A couple of minutes later the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Myra picked up her things, not seeing a dark object fall from her bag as she started to leave the classroom.

Justin looked down, hearing the noise to see a wand. "Oh, I dropped my wand..." He said leaning down and picking it up, only to feel his wand in his bag when he grabbed it. "Wait a minute..." He looked up to see the exchange student leaving. "You dropped your wand!" He said stopping her as he grabbed his stuff quickly and went after her.

She turned and looked at him, both realizing what Justin had just said. "You're a wizard?!" They both said as the wand went to her hand.

"Shhhh..." She said putting a finger to her lips signafing to be quiet as she pulled him so they were under the stairs to the second floor. "How do you know about it all?" She questioned him.

"Because I'm a wizard too." He told her like it was obvious.

"How am I to believe you?" She shot.

"I knew that was a wand, didn't I?" He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Here, come here after school, and I can prove to you that I'm a wizard." He said writing down the substation's address on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "I promise you that I can prove I am. But I need to go before we're late to class." He said scurring away. She stood there and looked at the piece of paper.

"Tell me your my brothers study buddy or a nerd friend and not a girl that he just gave our number too." She jumped as a dark haired girl stood next to her.

"W-who are you?" Myra asked, startled.

"I'm Justin's sister, Alex... and you are?" She said sticking out her hand.

"I'm Myra..." She said, "I'm new here..."

"Oh, that's cool... Word of advice, if you want someone who's worth your time, Justin's not the person you should be around." She told the exchange student. The bell rang, "Well, look at that, I'm late for spanish... again!" She said laughing a bit as she left Myra to find her next class.


	2. My New Best Friend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WoWP or anyone else, and I _do_ own Myra Dakov, and her family. That's really it for now.**

**A/N: There really aren't that many WoWPCharOC stories, and I don't know why... there's like... 30... they're in my C2 called "Calling All Wizards!" which is CharOC stories, so check that out too! Oh and review please!**

**Chapter 01: My new best friend!**

Justin rushed into the substation and spotted his father and younger brother at the counter. He walked over when his father called him and asked about his paniced look that crossed his oldest face. "I met a wizard today." He explained, "And she's coming _here_, so that I can prove to her that I'm a wizard too! What do you think I should do, dad?"

"Why did you tell someone your a wizard? Aren't we suppose to, ya know, keep it a secret?" Max asked Justin but looked over to his dad.

"Yeah, but I found out she was a wizard first because she dropped her wand." Justin explained.

"Well that was really stupid." Max said rolling his eyes. The substation door opened and Alex walked in with the sandy blonde haired exchange student.

"Oh my gosh! Dad! What am I going to do? That's her!" Justin said freaking out.

"No way!" Myra said laughing as her and Alex walked over together. "And did you see Gigi's face when she thought that her nose was bleeding!?"

"It was way to priceless!" Alex said laughing. She stopped and looked over to her dad, "Dad, this is Myra, she's new here and now one of my best friends!" Alex said smiling as she hugged Myra. She then looked over at Max and Justin, "Oh and you know Sir Dork, and that's mini dork." She said referring to Justin and Max.

"How do you two know eachother?" Justin asked glaring at Alex for an answer.

"I'm in her Spanish class." Myra said looking away from Alex towards Justin. "I took a bit of Spanish 1 in Russia, but it was all online since no one speaks spanish there."

"Oh. Well that's nice to know." Justin said glaring at Alex again. "Can I just speak to Alex real quick." he said gesturing Alex to follow him to the brain train study area.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"What are you up too?" He asked her seriously.

"Justin, Justin, Justin..." She said swirling a piece of hair through her fingers, "Okay, yeah, that won't work." She said laughing.

"What am I suppose to do Alex? I don't know how to prove to her that I'm a wizard." He told her and she nodded.

"Oh, I told her everything all ready." Alex said, "That's how we got along so well."

"So... I don't have to prove anything to her?" Justin asked Alex, who let out a laugh.

"You're going to have to prove to her your not a dork- but that'll never happen." Alex laughed as she walked back towards Myra and the group, Justin following.

"I should probably head back to where I'm staying at." Myra said collecting her bag onto her back. "So I'll see you both at school tomorrow. And it was nice meeting you both, Mr. Russo, Max." She said waving to them as she heading towards the door. "Bye Alex... Justin." She said smiling to both.

"Bye..." Justin said watching her leave before turning back to the other three.

"So Justin, you gonna fall for this girl?" Max asked him, "Because she's really pretty, _and_ is a wizard!"

"Having Justin fall for her is _a lot_ easier that having her fall for such an egghead." Alex said rolling her eyes as she headed to the lair, Max and Justin following behind her.


End file.
